Maybe I Deserve
by wwlilcraz101
Summary: After everything Randy has done to Mickie he deserves everything he is about to get. Song: Maybe I Deserve, By: Tank. One Shot, Mindy


He walked out of her hotel room. He was tired of doing this. Every Monday night it would be the same. He would come up with some excuse to get away from Mickie, so he could hook up with Kelly. He had no idea as to why he did it and it seemed like each time he did it, it tore him apart.

He made his way back to his and Mickie's room. The whole way there he knew he had to finally come out and be truthful for once to the one he loves. He took a deep breath before sliding his card and unlocking the door. He pushed the door open to see her sitting on the edge of the bed with her cell phone in her hand. It was obvious that she was deep in to a texting conversation.

She looked up once she heard the door close. Randy bowed his head; he could look her in the eyes. Mickie knew something was wrong. She rushed over to him.

_"Randy, baby is everything okay?"_

He looked up at her for a second, but he suddenly wished he hadn't.

_"We need to talk"_ Randy whispered as he took her hand and lead her over to the bed.

_**Do you mind if I tell the truth for a second, y'all  
(The truth)  
Hey, hey  
No, no, no, no, no**_

Randy did his best to describe him and Kelly's relationship. Once Randy was done talking the room fell silent. Mickie tried to progress everything that her boyfriend had just said. But she couldn't.

Mickie looked up at Randy to see if he was playing a sick joke. But all she could he was truth in his eyes. It was then that she burst out into tears. Orton pulled her close. She struggled at first pushing him away, but soon gave in and rested her head on his chest.

* * *

Randy woke up to an empty bed. He quickly sat up and searched the room. But the brunette was nowhere to be found.

Orton grabbed a clean pair of pants and t-shirt and threw them on before heading out the room. He searched the hotel for her but his search came up empty in till he entered the café. He spotted as soon as he walked in.

She was wearing blue jeans with a silver top. Her hair was curly and she wore a smile from ear to ear. It wasn't in till he reached the table that Randy had noticed why she had a sudden change in mood (since it was just last night when she fell asleep crying in his arms). Across the table from her sat Mike aka The Miz.

Orton felt a bit of jealousy come over him. But he put on a fake smile and approached them.

_"Hello"_ Randy said in a hushed tone.

They both looked at him as he spoke. Orton had realized that her smile had dropped.

_"Hey Randy"_ Mike said, as he noticed the same about Mickie's facial expression changing.

_"May I join you"_ Orton asked not looking away from the diva.

_"Sure"_ She answered before looking back to Mike.

* * *

Later that night Randy was sleeping peacefully in bed when he heard a noise that awoke him. He rolled over to see Miss James on her phone talking.

_"Tomorrow? That sounds perfect"_ She giggled. _"Okay talk to you later, love you to, bye"_ She said hanging up her phone.

Randy propped up on his arm and looked at her. _"And who was that?"_

_"Just a friend, baby calm down"_ She said as she crawled under the blanket.

_"I didn't sound like just a friend. And what is a friend calling at one in the morning for?"_

_"Randy, baby everything is fine. I know what you're thinking, and well you can trust me"_

Mickie rolled over and soon drifted off to sleep.

Randy however couldn't sleep. He couldn't help but wonder who his girlfriend was just on the phone with.

_**Maybe I deserve to wonder who's callin' so damn late  
For you to say I'm trippin'  
Just a homie from Upstate  
(You said it's just a homie)  
Don't he know it's one o'clock in the morning  
You say it's cool, baby it's cool**_

* * *

Randy woke up to an empty bed once again. He sat up and began to search the room when he heard the shower. He felt relieved that he didn't have to go out on a wild goose chase again.

He grabbed his phone to check his messages. His inbox said he had 7 new messages. A two of them was from his legacy member Cody Rhodes, one was from his dad, and the other four was from Kelly. Without even reading her messages he deleted them. He then went on to reply to Cody and his dad.

Once he was finished he turned his phone of and set it on the night stand next to him. It was then that Mickie walked out of the bathroom, fully clothed, make and hair done. Orton was blown away at how beautiful she looked. She wore a purple mini dress and her hair was straightened.

_"Wow you look amazing babe"_ Randy said breathlessly.

Mickie smiled.

_"So what is the occasion?"_ He asked her.

_"I am having dinner with a friend"_

Randy couldn't help but piece last night's conversation with tonight's dinner plans.

_**Maybe I deserve for you to put on that sexy dress  
For me to ask you, Who the hell you tryin' to impress  
(The hell you tryin' to impress?)  
For you to laugh it off like it ain't nothin'  
I know it's somethin'  
Maybe, just maybe**_

_"So who is this friend?"_

_"Mike" _She said as she put her phone in her purse.

_"Mike? You are all dressed for Mike?"_

_"I want to look nice; you never know who we may run into"_

_"It shouldn't matter who you run into, you have a boyfriend"_

_"And you have a girlfriend, but that didn't stop you with Kelly"_

_"Mickie…"_

_"Randy, you can trust me; I promise nothing is going to happen. Mike and I are just going to dinner as friends"_

Randy didn't want her to go out with The Miz but he also knew he had to trust Mickie. Besides she wasn't the one unfaithful it was him.

**_Maybe I deserve for you to say he's coming into town  
(Later on this evening)  
And he was just wonderin' if you and him could hang out  
I don't like it, but I know I gotta trust you  
It ain't cool, 'cuz I know it's true_**

* * *

It was three am and Mickie still had not returned to the hotel room. Randy tried calling her over and over but her phone was turned off.

_**Maybe I deserve to sit at home and wonder where you are  
Is he kissin' you, touchin' you, holdin' you, what?  
Take a drink, to help ease my mind  
I wanna be mad  
(Wanna be)  
After all those times  
(After all those times)**_

Randy paced the floor but came to a quick halt when he heard her giggling outside the door.

_"That was amazing, it's been awhile since I had that much fun"_ Mickie said.

_"I think some of the things we did tonight should have been illegal"_ Mike replied.

Randy heard both of them chuckle.

_"Thank you again Mike"_

_"Anytime Mic"_

_Mic?_ Randy thought to himself. He has a nickname for my girlfriend. Rage was all he felt.

_"Bye"_ Mickie said.

_"Bye"_ The Miz said.

Mickie entered the room casually.

_"Where the hell have you been?"_ Randy yelled.

_"I told you earlier I was going out to dinner with Mike"_

_"It's three in the morning"_

_"Well we went out for a couple drinks"_

Randy towered over her. She tried to back up but he grabbed her arm.

_"Randy let go your hurting me"_ she tried to plead with him but his grip only got tighter.

_"Are you fucking him?"_

_"No" _Mickie said as she burst out into tears from the pain of Randy's grip.

She struggled a bit and finally got lose and ran out of the room.

_**Maybe I deserve for me to ask you where you been  
(Where the hell you been)  
Maybe I deserve for you to say, I better stop trippin'  
(Don't trip)  
Maybe I deserve to grab your neck until you let me know  
(You better tell me somethin')  
Maybe I deserve for you to run cryin'  
Cryin' out the door**_

Randy punched to wall and ran out after her.

_**Maybe I deserve to grab my coat and chase you down the street  
(Don't leave)**_

Randy caught up to her and once again grabbed her arm. Only this time he made sure it was lightly. She spun around and faced him.

_"Mickie I am sorry I hurt you. It's just I cheated on you with Kelly and well I guess it's my own insecurity"_

_"Randy… I wasn't honest with you. Me and Mike well we, we did sleep together tonight"_

Randy bowed his head.

**_Maybe I deserve to say it's not you, it's my own insecurity  
Maybe I deserve for you to say "Yes I cheated on you"  
(Baby don' told me)  
(Maybe I deserve)  
And I won't care 'cuz after all I put you through  
Randy grabbed Mickie and pulled her in a hug. He then kissed the top of her head.  
Maybe I deserve, deserve girl, to be mistreated sometimes  
Maybe I deserve to even be lied to sometimes  
Maybe I deserve  
Maybe, maybe you should go cheat on me_**

* * *

Randy jolted up out of his slumber. He was breathing heavily.

Mickie sat up. _"Randy are you okay?"_

_"Yeah babe, it was just a bad dream. It was all just a bad dream"_

Mickie pulled Randy into her arms to comfort him.

_**See we men can't take another man pleasing our women**_

_**Oh no, no, we can't even stand waiting by the phone  
But we do the same shit, oh damn, oh damn.**_

**

* * *

****A/N: I was all a dream. XD Well I hope you like the song i used was _Maybe I Deserve_ by _Tank_. This is my first One shot and my frist song inspired story. So i hope you liked it, and should I write more One Shots and Song inspired fanfics? Please Review Spank you!! XD**


End file.
